Magnetoelectronic devices, spin electronic devices, and spintronic devices are synonymous terms for devices that make use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics are used in numerous information devices to provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads for disk drives.
Typically an MRAM includes an array of magnetoresistive memory elements. Each magnetoresistive memory element typically has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers, such as a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ), and exhibits an electrical resistance that depends on the magnetic state of the device. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetization vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of another magnetic layer may be free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “antiparallel” states, respectively. Corresponding to the parallel and antiparallel magnetic states, the magnetic memory element has low (for example, a logic “0” state) and high (logic “1” state) electrical resistance states, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of the resistance allows a magnetoresistive memory element, such as an MTJ device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element.
There are two completely different methods used to program the free layer: field switching and spin-torque switching. In field-switched MRAM, current carrying lines adjacent to the MTJ bit are used to generate magnetic fields that act on the free layer. In spin-torque MRAM, switching is accomplished with a current pulse through the MTJ itself. The angular momentum carried by the spin-polarized tunneling current causes reversal of the free layer, with the final state (parallel or antiparallel) determined by the polarity of the current pulse. A reset current pulse will cause the final state to be parallel or logic “0”. A set current pulse, in the opposite polarity of reset current pulse, will cause the final state to be antiparallel or logic “1”. Spin-torque transfer is known to occur in MTJ devices and giant magnetoresistance devices that are patterned or otherwise arranged so that the current flows substantially perpendicular to the interfaces, and in simple wire-like structures when the current flows substantially perpendicular to a domain wall. Any such structure that exhibits magnetoresistance has the potential to be a spin-torque magnetoresistive memory element.
Spin-torque MRAM (ST-MRAM), also known as spin-transfer torque RAM (STT-RAM), is an emerging memory technology with the potential for non-volatility with unlimited endurance and fast write speeds at much higher density than field-switched MRAM. Since ST-MRAM switching current requirements reduce with decreasing MTJ dimensions, ST-MRAM has the potential to scale nicely at even the most advanced technology nodes.
Data stored in memory is defined in banks. A rank is a plurality of banks in a first direction (column) and a channel is a plurality of banks in a second direction (row). A process for accessing the memory comprises several clock cycles required for row and column identification and a read or write operation. The bandwidth for the data transfer may comprise a row of many thousands of bits.
The conventional scheme for programming spin-torque MRAM is to apply a single current or voltage pulse to the memory cells to reverse the direction of their storage layer. The duration of the pulse is set by design requirements such as memory interface specifications. Additional known schemes, to improve the write error rate for example, include using multiple write pulses. The write voltage amplitude also has to be low enough to assure long-term device integrity. Even so, over time, the repeated write voltage pulses wear on the durability of the tunnel junctions and eventually lead to dielectric breakdown.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for programming (writing) an array of memory cells that improves the lifespan of the cells by reducing the chance of dielectric breakdown of the tunnel barrier within the cells. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.